The present invention concerns an optical transmission element with at least one optical fiber and with a core covering surrounding the optical fiber.
Optical transmission elements such as optical cables or optical cores are often installed in such a way, that the cable ends or core ends, respectively, hand down vertically at the connection points. This can lead to the optical fibers in the cable or core, respectively, which are usually positioned in the cable or core, respectively, with a defined excess length, partially emerging, due to the force of gravity. An emerging of the optical fibers poses a problem, especially in the area of connector sleeves, since the fibers being inserted into the connector sleeves bend sharply and can thus break because of emerging.
A usual method for fixating the optical fibers in an optical transmission element is filling the slot with high viscosity, thixotropic or cross-linked filling compound.
Such a filling compound has the disadvantage, that it can run out or drip out in the case of vertically hanging ends of the transmission element. Additionally, contamination and problems with handling can occur when the filling compound leaks during opening up the transmission element during installation.
With dry, unfilled optical cables, swell tapes are often used for sealing the cable against water penetration. They are formed in such a way, that they swell during water penetration and thus seal the cable. Such a swelling tape usually does not fill the empty space between the optical fibers and the surrounding core covering so that the swell tape cannot fixate the fibers.